The familiar of the stars
by Kamikisekai
Summary: (Si/OC) M rated for language and some sexual themes hope ya like it (Rated M for safety) (This fic is now abandond... why cuz i ran out of ideas, BUT if some one is willing to make a better version of this. feel free to pm me. k tnx bye)


**Well this fanfic will be a crossover of the Justiriser and familiar of Zero hope ya like it and if ya don't well that's your problem not mine.**

**(On Earth)**

(?) "_After a shit ton of blood, sweat, and tears you are now finally finished" _I thought while holding my complete justiriser collection "Well with that said, I think it's time to test you out" as I prep to make sure these things work a strange green portal then appears right in front of me. "Huh… oh" "_Huh looks like the Multiverse has some plans for me" _I thought before I touched it and got sucked in

**(Earlier somewhere in another universe)**

(?) "Has everyone had their turn on summoning?"  
(RDS) "Professor Colbert all but Louise the zero" then the rest of the students being laughing at the poor Girl  
(Louise) "(Hmph) "Don't be surprised when I summon my GREAT familiar"  
(RDS) "You mean an explosion?" And once again they being laughing at her  
(Colbert) "Silence!" they all shut up "You may begin Louise"  
(Louise) "Yes professor… _Come fort ancient warrior of all, master of all elements, I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière here by summon you to come to my aid" _  
(?) "What kind of summoning spell is that?"  
(?) "I don't know, but it is original"  
then suddenly and explosion occurred and something came out  
(?) "Ow hopping universes are terrible"  
(Louise) "What?! I summoned a commoner?!"  
(?) "Oh it's Louise, and they're using French (sigh) thank god of those lessons" then I stop to familiarize the language "Hello my name is Ivan, what's yours?"  
(Louise) "Oh you can understand me?"  
(Ivan) "Yes but not for long my French is running out and I need a translation spell to be casted on me"  
(Colbert) "I can do that for you"  
(Ivan) "Thanks" then after he finished with the casting I then turned to Louise "So where in the damn Multiverse have you taken me" I said after I stood up and dusted off the dust in my clothes.  
(Louise) "The what?"  
(Ivan) "Multiverse is a series of parallel universes that are similar but different from one another" I said  
(Louise) "what?"  
(Ivan) "It's hard to understand I know" then I look around. "Let me guess you're a mage that need to summon a familiar to do something, right?"  
(Louise) "Yes now knell" as I then knell in front of her she came close to me and said. "_By the five paragons of virtue, I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière here by call you my familiar"_ then she kissed me on the cheek  
(Ivan) "So, shall we go?"  
(Louise) "Yes let's go commoner" she said in an angry tone  
(Ivan) "Don't call me that"  
(Louise) "Call you what commoner"  
(Ivan) "you do realize that rebellions start with that"  
(Louise) "(Hmph) don't tell me what to do"  
(Ivan) "I'm not telling you, I'm advising you"  
(Louise) "Let's just go to my room"

**XxXSceneXxX**

(Louise) "Hey wash my uniform!"  
(Ivan) "Why should I?"  
(Louise) "Because you are my slave"  
(Ivan) "Nah you do it"  
(Louise) "I AM YOUR MASTER"  
(Ivan) "No, just no for I do not acknowledge you as my master, you are nothing but a corrupt slave driver, you claimed to be my master but you are not" then I leave her room, as I leave the room I heard her crying "(sigh) fine I will stay with you but simple things like washing your clothes, you'll have to do it yourself, ok" I finished with a smile  
(Louise) "O-ok" she said while taking away her tears  
(Ivan) "You go to sleep, I'ma explore for a bit then come back ok" I said with a smile.  
(Louise) "Ok" she said also with a smile  
(Ivan) "Ok good night" then I walk out the door

**(Later that evening)**

(Ivan) "(Yawn) oh its morn- and it's still dark" then I look at the sleeping girl. "Heh you're cute when you're sleeping" then I grab my bag and head out  
**(Outside)**

(Ivan) "Ok let me see" as I inspect my bag I notice that all of the Genseijuu are missing but the in-loaders are still there. "Now if I know my fanfics right and I hope I am right I should know that this will work" then I began to test it out  
**(The next morning)**

(Ivan) "Oy Louise wake up" I began to wake her up  
(Louise) "Huh? (Yawn) oh you're the familiar that I summoned yesterday (Yawn)  
(Ivan) "Hi, hello now come on lets go" as I get my things Louise said to me  
(Louise) "Dress me"  
(Ivan) "What?"  
(Louise) "I sai-"  
(Ivan) "Yah I heard you but why?"  
(Louise) "Because I am a noble and you are a commoner"  
(Ivan) "YA how bout no, bye!" then I run out of the room  
(Louise) "WHAT!" she said in an angry tone  
**(Outside)**  
(Ivan) "well she has a lot of issues"  
(?) "You can say that again" then I turn around to see who spoke to me  
(?) "Apology's my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst" then she points to her familiar. "And this is flame my familiar" flame does a small roar  
(Ivan) "Huh a salamander" I said. "And it's pretty weak too."  
(Kirche) "What do you mean?" then she came close to me. "My flame can burn through steel armor"  
(Ivan) "What I mean is your flame is weaker than the one I've seen"  
(Kirche) "Oh what is it?"  
(Ivan) "The name of it is Charazard its flames can easily burn down massive walls and even take down half of an army if it really tried" then I notice that Louise is walking up from behind with a smirk on her face  
(Kirche) "B-but the only one that can do that are dragons"  
(Ivan) "You're right, that's because Charazards look is that of a fire dragon" I said, then Kirche runs away in tears  
(Louise) "I'm giving you full permission to annoy that Zerbst whore every time you meet her"  
(Ivan) "thanks" then I look at her. "So what now?"  
(Louise) "Well I want some tea, so let's go to the courtyard"  
(Ivan) "Ok"  
**And cut! Hope ya like this one, kinda sad that there aint any Justiriser/Gransazer fanfics  
Oh and I'm looking for the writer of "The Gunpla IS" if you know the name please let me know  
Helpful comments are welcome and those that aren't… leave. And with that said I'll see you guys later. GOOOD BYEEEEE! **


End file.
